


Clarity

by TheShieldChaos



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Drug Use, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldChaos/pseuds/TheShieldChaos
Summary: Follow the former Shield members Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as they are all together once again in a very unusual circumstances. Will all the lies Deceit and secrets destroy them all again or will some how some way will Dean Seth and Roman find clarity to be brothers and family once again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarity was originally published on wattpad August of 2016 and I'm a first time writer of anything lol and sorry to say this but I'm also slow on updates but will try to update when possible ...please enjoy and comment let me know what ya think of this story ..thank you for you patience... Long Live Ambrollins

It's been almost twenty years since anyone has seen or heard from the brothers called the Shield.

It was the night of their last match as a team. Backstage in the Shield's locker room , there was a lot of arguing and shouting going on between the brothers. Some of the other WWE superstars heard the shouting coming from inside the locker room. Dean emerges from the locker room just as the door began to close. He skulks back to hold open the door, telling Roman and Seth they can die, go to hell, and go fuck each other as far as he was concerned.

Dean then stomped off, going to Vince's office, banging hard on the door, and waits for the chance to enter, bouncing on and tapping his feet angrily, running his hand through his sweaty, dirty hair. Vince, finally yells for Dean to enter and he stormed into Vince's office. As He started to close the door behind him, Roman and Seth angrily entered, and seeing that Dean was already there, their anger spiked even more.

Vince looked at them, trying to decide who he would ask first, what was going on, when suddenly, Dean blurts out, " I don't wanna work with these assholes anymore! I want out of my contract!" Seth, Roman, and Vince all gasped at Dean's sudden and angry demand.

Vince looks at Roman and Seth, and they both were in agreement, they wanted the same as well.

Vince looks disappointed, wondering what could be so bad that the three Shield brothers wanted out, and what the hatred between them was about? He sighs and actually looks sad about the situation. He pulls a drawer out from his desk, and thumbs through the papers to have them sign the release forms, letting them out of the contract.

Soon, as Vince hands them the contract release to sign, Dean signs first and shoves the papers back to Vince, looks at Roman and Seth and with anger and hatred, throws the pen at their feet, yelling, " I NEVER and I mean NEVER want you, either of you, to fucking contact me again!" Dean then walked out of the door, never to be heard from again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nearly twenty years since leaving WWE, and he has yet to speak to either Roman or Seth.

Dean now sits at his kitchen table, eating breakfast with his now 19 year old twins, Taka Jade and Landon Colby Ambrose. He and the twins have been living a quiet life in Southeast Oklahoma, in the Ouchita Mountains.

He had remembered talking to a fan about where she lived, and about the sheer beauty of the scenery of the tree-lined mountains. After that, he thought about a stress-free life there. After leaving WWE, he left for Oklahoma to find a decent suitable place for himself and the children he was carrying at the time.

Still sitting at the table, he stared off into the distance, he remembered the day he brought the twins into the world. Dean remembered it as if it were yesterday, the pride he felt for each of them looked like their fathers, and how much in love he is with them.

Taka Jade Leati Ambrose, beautiful girl, was the spitting image of her father, Roman, except she had his dark skin and facial features, yet she had Dean's beautiful blue eyes and long, reddish-blonde hair.

Landon Seth Colby Ambrose was almost identical to Seth, his father, tan skin, dark hair, and deep, dark brown eyes.

Dean thought about how much he despised himself. He hated lies and secrets. The twins never thought about their birth certificates, they just assumed their mother died in child birth.

After they were born, Dean moved to Oklahoma, to the place he'd learned about previously from a fan, and there, he purchased a 4-bedroom ranch-style home to settle down in with the kids. He hoped maybe one day he would find this person who told him about Oklahoma.

After having lived in the ranch-style home for a couple years, the twins were only two then, He and the children go shopping. While shopping, Dean seeing a familar face that he remembers, starts to sort-of follow her around the store, He finally musters up the courage he needed to talk to her.

He stood there, watching her as he taps his fingers at his collarbone, she then looks up at him, staring for a moment, then suddenly remembers who he is, He raises a finger to his lips to signal to her, making sure she doesn't draw attention to them. She smiled at him, nodding and they go together, check out, leave with their goods and she followed him home. They have been close friends ever since.

Still sitting at the dining table with the twins, they watched as their dad was spacing out, they snapped him back to reality, finally! Taka, looks to her dad and asks, " What was our mom like, we know you never talk about her, and there aren't any pictures of her either?"

Dean, looking suprised and dreading this question, knowing one day, the twins would ask, he tells them to go out onto the patio, and he would explain everything to them. Before joining them, he goes into his office, opens a drawer, and grabs his smokes and lighter.

Dean walks out to the patio, lit cigarette in hand, shocked the twins, they'd never seen their dad smoke. He sat down, looking at them and say, " There's a lot about me that you don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, looking at his children, sighs deeply, looking sad, wondering how Landon and Taka will react. He begins to speak, saying, " Before y'all say anything, hear me out, listen. After hearing everything I'm about to explain then I will listen to you both, and do my best to answer any questions you have." Sitting at the patio table across from the children, makes Dean nervous, he s not use to sitting still for very long at a time in one place. Trying to disperse his anxiety, he starts wringing his hands underneath the table. Damn, Dean thinks to himself, Well, here goes nothing. He looks at his children, takes a deep breath, exhales, and begins his story.

He tells them of his rough upbringing, raising himself from a young age, or on the streets, about how his own mother did anything to support them. He went on to tell how, at age 16, he got into wrestling and how he owes wrestling his life. He spoke about his drug and alcohol abuse and how he finally got his act together. He told them of his early years, wrestling as Jon Moxley and that they could search the web for his CZW matches as Moxley.

Dean stops briefly, his breathing hard, ragged, his heart racing as he thought of how he met Seth, sighed and continued with the story. He tells them of upon arriving in FCW how he started a feud right away with one Seth Rollins, champion of FCW at that time. He looks at Landon and Taka, scared to death of the reaction he may receive from them.

"Landon, Taka, that was around the time I fell in love with Seth. I tried to ignore my feelings, so did Seth, but it was all useless, neither of us could deny it or each other any longer.  
Yes, I used to be with women, all the time, but nothing serious ever came of it. With Seth, it was way different, he completed me, he made me whole, leaving me feeling I never needed anyone else, so, therefore, I realized, I was a homosexual man. The only downfall to our relationship, was having to hide it from everybody."

"Roman, Well, he came into the picture down the road a way, and Seth and I both cared for him and welcomed him into our relationship, we all loved one another. We were together, the three of us, though NXT, up to the main roster in WWE."

"The three of us, we ruled the yard in WWE for over a year, then one day, Seth turned on Roman and me, just so he could join Triple H and the Authority. Little did Triple H and Stephanie, his wife, know but we all stayed together behind closed doors. It was very exciting, yet tiring all at once."

As He sat for a moment, Dean thought of the last time they were all together before their blow up.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman having gone out for the evening, left Dean and Seth alone together. As they sat watching a movie, they cuddled. Seth, sitting up, Dean's head still laying in his lap, began to rub small circles on Dean's neck and back, obviously turning him on.

As Dean lay there, his eyes practically closed, felt so aroused that he closed his hand onto Seth;s thigh and began to slowly massage it. A small, barely audible moan escaped from Seth's lips, he was even more aroused by it than he already was.

Dean, sitting up, looked into Seth's deep, inviting, chocolate brown eyes, softly smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, which Seth also wanted, and kissed his soft juicy lips. Seth pressed his lips to Dean's, his tongue tracing across Dean's lips, wanted access to his sweet mouth. Dean gladly opened his mouth and Seth's tongue thrust inside against Dean's, tasting his kiss, nibbling on his sweet, soft lips. Dean couldnt stand it! He suddenly grabbed Seth's hair between his fingers, tugged it hard so as to bend his head back as he climbed onto Seth's lap.

Dean, so hot from it all, began to grind and rub against Seth's rock-hard cock, causes them both to moan louder. Seth, having had enough of being teased so he grabbed Dean by the back of the hair and bent his head back and began to bite and suck on Dean's neck, marking him. He then started kissing, and licking Dean's shoulder and plants kisses all the way up to Dean's ear, tugging on it with his teeth, whispers " Strip for me baby, take it off and show me what you're made of." Hearing Seth's sultry, lust-filled whispers turns Dean on even more. He grinds his hardness against Seth a couple more times before standing up. As he stands up, Dean's eyes never moved away from Seth's as he gave Seth his cocky, lustful grin, running his fingers first through Seth's hair ont to softly caress his face. As Dean gently caresses Seth's face, Dean flicks his tongue out, rolls it across one of his fingers as his eyes are still looking into Seth's, he wanted to see his reaction. He saw Seth fidgeting, never taking his eyes off of Seth's, lustful, dark eyes, Dean took Seth's finger and puts it into his mouth, moaning as he slowly moves it in and out of his warm, wet mouth, twirling his tongue around it and sucking it.

Dean , as he sucked and licked Seth's finger, began to sway his hips slowly, steadily watching Seth's eyes and face for his reaction. Seth was getting so hot that his eyes were so full of lust, watching Dean, he wanted more. Seth spreads his legs, rubbing his cock, licking his lips, Dean makes him want to be fucked. Dean then moved his hands slowly down Seth's neck to his chest, teased his nipples, he wanted Seth as badly as Seth wanted him.

When Dean heard Seth begin to moan and pant, Dean moaned out Seth's name as he took off his shirt. Dean tossed his shirt off to the side and caressed his own hard belly, pinching his nipples, and back down rubbing his hard cock still looking into Seth's eyes. He then commanded Seth to look at him. Their eyes lock onto each other. Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his hands rubbed his inner thighs and hard cock, he still looked into Seth's eyes, those dark sexy, chocolate eyes, watching his reaction.

Seth couldn't take the teasing anymore, so he got up from the couch, reaches for Dean, smashing their lips together, kissing him long, deep, and lustfully, their tongues entwined in a deep, wet kiss. He takes off Dean's sweats and Dean took off Seth's, they threw each others clothes around the living room, not caring where they landed.

Seth took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom to finish what had started in the living room. Once there, their bodies and tongues crash together, tongues fighting for dominance, their hands stroking their cocks together. Stroking and fisting each other, they both whisper and moan as they urge each other on. Dean moans, lustful, telling Seth that he needs to have his cock inside him, " Fuck me Seth, " Dean moaned out. Seth tosses Dean face first onto the bed, grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, squeezed a large amount onto his fingers and mewled in lustful anticipation as he applied it to Dean's entrance. Seth gently slid a finger into Dean's hole, he hears  
Dean gasp and whimpers and curses.

Seth slides a second finger in, gently moving them in and out, preparing Dean for his hard cock. Dean pushes his ass back and forth, feeling Seth's finger hit his spot. Dean growled out, " FUCK ME NOW! I want your hard cock inside of me, I need to feel it inside of me NOW!" Seth put more lube into his hand, puts more on Dean's hole, and rubs some on his cock. Seth got behind Dean's spread open legs and presses his hard cock against his hole. He caressed Dean's soft hips as he leaned over, kissing his back. Then, Seth whispered into Dean's ear, "You ready?" Dean softly moans out his reply of "yes."

Seth gently pushes his hardness into Dean, spreading his legs and hips wider groaning as he feels Dean's tight hole around his hard cock. He grabbed Dean's hair, pulled him back against his chest, thrust deep into Dean's tight ass, taking him and hearing his lover letting out gasps and moans , getting louder with every thrust. Seth hitting Dean's ' spot ', feels him shake. That's when Seth grabbed Dean's cock and stroked it with every thrust he made. He leans down kissing Dean's shoulder, licked his way to his ear lobe and whispered to Dean, " Cum with me baby !" Seth suddenly bites Dean's shoulder, Dean began to groan and they both cried out " I'm cumming !" As they both climaxed like never before. Sweaty, bodies quivering, the two of them fall back onto the bed and try to catch their breath. Seth held Dean, telling him how beautiful and sexy he is, and that he loves him very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime, in the middle of the night, not sure about the time, Dean woke up and went downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen. While in there, Dean didnt hear Roman walk up until he felt his big arms wrap around him from behind. At first, it had caused Dean to jump, then he settled quickly when he felt Roman's soft lips on his neck, and his hard cock pressing up against him.

Dean turns around in Roman's arms , looking into his sexy, steel-gray eyes, and smells alcohol on the big Samoan's breath. Roman slides Dean's boxers off and picks him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as Roman carried him to his room, near the garage. Still holding Dean, Roman opened the door to his room, carries him in, and closed his door.

Roman then presses Dean against the door, and begins to kiss him roughly, but passionately. Dean let out a soft moan as Roman is hard and pressed against him, still clothed, pressed against him even harder. Roman finally breaks off their kiss as he lets Dean go, leaning against the door, as Roman undresses himself. When he is finished undressing, Roman picks up Dean again.

Dean wrapped his legs back around the big Samoan's waist, wrapped his fingers and hands up into Roman's long, raven black hair, pulling it hard and placed little, soft licks and kisses against Roman's neck. Roman groaned, feeling the tugging on his hair get harder. He loved it! Roman, still carrying Dean, turned and slowly walked over and placed Dean onto the satin sheets.

Dean's whole body shivered in anticipation as he looked up at this sexy, Samoan god in front of him. As Dean looked at Roman's body, he admired how gorgeous this man is. Roman kneels down behind Dean's open legs, caressing the soft silken skin on his inner thighs, touching them both, they both moan at how good it felt. Roman's hands graazed Dean's hard throbbing cock and elicites gasp of lust and want.

Roman picked up the lube from the bed side table, puts it into his hands, rubbed it on them both and begins to rub up and down the length of Dean's rock-hard dick. Roman, taking his time, not wanting to rush this time, slowly kept caressing, and stroking Dean's cock, feeling it grow harder and harder with every stroke.

Roman moved his hand down to Dean's balls, coating them with the lube, causing Dean to let out a low gutteral moan, then circling his tight hole to help relax him. Roman begins to feel Dean relax, he slips a finger inside of Dean. Roman hears a breathy, gasping moan come from Dean as he stroked his prostate.

Roman continues to caress Dean's prostate, and as he does, Dean spreads his legs wider, drawing his knees to allow easier access. Postioned perfectly, Roman's already lubed cock presses up against Dean's tight hole. He then eases the head of his rock-hard cock past the tight entrance of Dean's tight, hot hole, both feeling the extreme pressure. Roman waited, allowing Dean to adjust to the girth of his hardness, waiting to hear Dean to give him the go-ahead. " Give " his voice soft, his gaze pleading, " I want it all. " Dean said.

Roman demanded, " Look at me baby! " Roman paused for a moment, then, in one swift thrust sank the entire length of his shaft into Dean's eager, tight hole. He then grasped Dean's thighs and begs to let him fuck him slowly, long deep, smooth strokes. Dean then lets out the most beautiful moans that Roman has ever heard. Something clicked in Roman's brain but the alcohol isnt helping much with anything.

Dean wasn't expecting Roman's hand to spank him, " fuck Rome " , as he moaned even more. Roman reached up, grabbing Dean's hair and pulling it hard, slams deeper into Dean's ass. The more Dean moaned with pleasure, the harder and rougher Roman was, slapping Dean's ass so red, he could feel the warmth radiate from it. Biting and licking Dean's back, marking him, making him lay flat on his belly, Roman lay on top of him, continued fucking him. God, he loved Dean's tight hole and the way it felt wrapped around his cock.

Roman knew they were both close to an orgasm. He reached a hand up to Dean's throat, wrapped it around and began to choke Dean. Dean moaned and gasped as he felt Roman's hand choke him. His body quivered as he neared climax. Dean finds that he likes this side of Roman. Roman, knowing Dean is so ready as he is, grips Dean's throat a little tighter and whispers to him " cum for me baby." Dean lets out a shallow gasp, his body tensing up, and as he closes his eyes, climaxed hard, quivering as he felt Roman pump his hot load deep in his ass. Roman finally let go of Dean's throat, making sure he is ok, then rolls off him, pulling him close to his body, they smile at each other and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Taka looks at her dad's sad eyes, but was quiet. She was still in shock. She was in shock but Landon, well he felt nothing. Dean finally asks them if they has anything to say. He waited quietly, worried when out of nowhere, Taka spoke up, " How the FUCK could you do this to us, DEAN!" She had never called him that other than when she was introducing him to her friends. She watched his wide eyes and kept on.

"Did you ever stop to consider that Landon or I might have wanted to know our fathers? No, of course you didn't! All you thought was yourself and to hell with consequences! So, tell us, what was so bad that you couldn't face instead of running away like a fucking coward!?"

Dean, tears in his eyes, stuttered, crying, and answered, " S..Seth was proposing to Roman, I walked in on it," She continued her rant, " So is that a reason to have kept us from them? Do they even know about us? I bet not!" She had tears streaming down her face. Shaking her head, she turned to walk away, but stopped to turn back and says " FUCK YOU DEAN! I fucking hate you!" She stormed out to her car and left.

Landon says nothing. Just got up, went inside and up to his roomand closes the door. Dean is so hurt that he cries hard, tears flowing freely. He, too, gets up and goes inside to his room, closes the door. Once inside he throws himself onto the bed and sobs hard into his pillow, falling asleep.

It's been several days since explaining his situation with Seth and Roman to his children, and the big blow-out with Taka. She had gotten her things from the house and moved in with a friend.

Dean tried to talk to his daughter, but it was in vain because she only ignored him and left. Dean took Taka's leaving so hard he became sick and locked himself away, for the most part, in his bedroom.

It's been nearly three weeks since Dean has even set foot out of his bedroom. Landon is still in the home and talks to his sister everyday, making sure she's updated about Dean. She really didn't care for the first week and a half. But, Landon kept telling her that dad was not coming out of his room at all. She said, " So. Let him stay in there, serves him right!" Landon began to get extremely stressed out about his dad, because the entire time, he's been making Dean's meals and each time he goes back to see if he's eaten, Dean's tray has not been moved and nothing had been touched. Landon's very worried about their dad and asks Taka to please come home and see if she can get through to Dean.

Taka arrives at the house mid-morning, a bit anxious about what she may or may not find. She and Landon sit at the kitchen table, talking about Dean, about how Landon while laying in his bed, hears Dean curses and breaks who knows what in his bedroom. Then turning the conversation to their father not eating and that it's been like this for weeks.

Dean is still locked inside his room. It looked as if an F-5 tornado had been let go in there. Glass littered the floor from his breaking lamps, pictures, mirrors, and he'd broken dressers, ripped up clothing and cut up luggage, even his important papers. He didn't care about any of it. He had just given up completely. Refuses to eat or drink because he feels as if doesn't deserve it.

Dean even went as far as to start cutting on his own legs, where nobody would see it. Scar after scar, and even some fresh cuts were noticable now, but he doesn't care, he feels as if he has nothing left to lose at this point. He's lost Seth, the real love of his life, to Roman, the man who was suppose to be his best friend. He's lost his kids because of his actions and lies.

Dean starts to cry again as he cuts his wrists this time, he just doesn't care anymore, he's lost everyone he loves. He watches the crimson red flow from his wrist as it drains from his already weakened body. He tries to stand up off the bed but trips and loses his balance, hits the floor and passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

Landon and Taka were on their wat to Dean's room when they heard a loud thud. They race to his room, and try to open the door, but it was locked. Landon and Taka both stand back and both kick the door open. Once it was open, they saw all the damage Dean had done to his room. They rush around the bed and see Dean lying on the floor, not moving, bleeding from his cut wrist.

The ambulance arrives and the EMT's check Dean out and load him into the back on a stretcher with a very distraught Taka following close behind. Dean is loaded up and rushed to the hospital. On the way there, Dean codes twice, and twice he is revived. When the ambulance arrives at the hospital, Dean is quickly prepared to be life flighted out to Cedar Ridge in Oklahoma City.

The attending physician at Cedar Ridge decided that it would be best for Dean if he were put into a drug-induced coma. It would benifit him. Taka, Landon, and Jade were waiting for their flight to board for OKC. As the doctor had finished suturing Dean's wrist, he puts a feeding tube into him, realizing that Dean's weight loss was drastic.

The doctor's nurse was looking through Dean's file in order to try and contact next-of-kin and finds a number, so she calls. She waited for an answer, and was about to hang up the phone, she hears a voice on the other end, breathing heavy, as if out of breath from running. " Hello?", the man on the other line answers.

" Hello.. This is nurse Banks from Cedar Ridge Hospital in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The reason i'm calling is, we have a comatose patient that's listed this number as next-of-kin because his children havent made it here yet. Are you Roman Reigns?" "Yes," he answers "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone that lives in Oklahoma. Can you tell me the patients name, please?" Nurse Banks looks at the chart again, "Uhh... It's a Mr. Dean Ambrose."

Roman almost dropped the phone, in shock. After a moment, clears his head and tells her, " My brother Seth and I will board the next flight out." Roman calls Seth " Pack a bag, Seth, we're headed to Oklahoma." Seth asks Roman why, he tells Seth, " I just got a call from Cedar Ridge Hospital in Oklahoma City, brace yourself, It's Dean. He's in a coma and is hospitalized there. He's never changed his emergency Contact." Seth in tears, says, "I'll book our flight. Pick me up in fifteen minutes."

The hurry and pack, Roman picks Seth up and they head to the airport. Seth's bloodshot eyes tells Roman he's been crying. Roman pulls Seth into his arms, hugs him tight, whispers, "Dean's gonna make it and now we know where he is."

At the airport, Seth and Roman wait to board their flight to Oklahoma to be with Dean, finally, after all of these years.


	8. Chapter 8

At the airport, while waiting to board the plane, Seth stands up, trying desperately not to cry and try to get rid of some nervous energy he had building inside him.

Roman watches Seth closely, probably a good thing too. Seth paces a bit, not really paying attention to his body, because all he could think about was Dean, suddenly his legs gave out and if not for Roman, Seth would've hit the floor. Roman grabbed him around the waist and helps him to sit down in their seats.

Roman knows Seth is very nervous and anxious to see Dean, after all these years. He also knows that Seth has never gotten over Dean either after their big blow up and after having left WWE. Seth started drinking heavily for about five years. At least Marek, Seth's best friend and business partner, made sure Seth's assets were safe and kept the academy going. If Marek hadn't talked Seth into signing his power of attorney until he got himself together, Seth would be penniless. Roman was very thankful for Marek.

While waiting, their flight was called, ready to board. They picked up their bags, Seth's hands shaking slightly, as if he were meeting his soon-to-be wife of a pre-arranged marriage for the first time! Sitting on the plane next to Roman, all Seth could think about was Dean, as he stared out the window and cried.

All Roman could do was be the big brother and friend he's always been, and comfort Seth, holding his hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him he's there for him. Seth looks over at Roman and asks, "Do you think he will ever wanna see or talk to me?" "Seth," Roman says in his big brother tone of voice, "You're just gonna have to be strong, and give Dean time to get use to being around us again. You know better than anybody how resentful and stubborn he can be, holding onto a grudge as long as he can." Seth quietly turned back to the window, staring out as his tears flowed freely.

Seth and Roman finally touched down at the Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City. As they picked up their luggage, and headed for the exit, Seth called the hospital to get information on hotels located close to the hospital. they got in cab and go to a hotel, checked in and leave their things in their room. Roman emerges from the bathroom, refreshed from their flight from Florida.

He walks over to Seth, wraps his arms around him as Seth continues staring, this time, out the balcony door. Roman plants a soft, gentle kiss on Seth's neck and quietly asks, "You ready to go and see your soulmate?" Seth nods and they leave the hotel and head for the hospital.

When they got there and found Dean's room number, they take the elevator up to the ICU unit and speak to the charge nurse on the floor. She checked Dean's chart, making sure Seth and Roman were on the list, of course they're listed as the emegency contacts, after showing their ID's, they are shown to Dean's room.

Roman starts to go in, looks back at Seth as he anxiously gathers himself, then nods to Roman that he's ready. They go into Dean's room and there, they see two other people by his bed-side, holding his hands. Dean's twins, Taka and Landon, look up at the two men that had just come into their father's room, a little confused because neither of them knew who the two strangers were.

Taka and Landon get up and opened the blinds to let in some sunlight. They then turn to face the two strange men and, to their amazement, the two men that Dean had described to them as their fathers, were standing right there in front of them. The twins spoke in unison, "Dad! What are the two of you doing here?" Roman and Seth confused, look first at each other, then to Taka and Landon and ask, "What are you two saying about Dads?"

Roman and Seth, staring at them, each then realized that the twins do look like them and Dean. Roman did the math in his head and it was clear that he was Taka's father. He couldn't believe Dean had kept this, his daughter, from him. Seething with anger, he thought, "How the hell could he do this to me, or Seth? and why?" Roman left the room as he needed time to collect himself and his emotions.

Seth moved from his spot to sit in the chair next to Dean's bed, lacing their fingers together, he gently kisses Dean's hand. He thought to himself that he would deal with the issue concerning the kids once Dean was awake and doing better.


	9. Chapter 9

After Roman had stormed out of the ICU room, he headed straight back to their room at the hotel. " How the fuck could Dean live with himself all these years, knowingly concealing the information that He and Seth had children? Had he really been that pissed at Him and Seth? All over a stupid, misunderstanding that Dean refused to allow either of us to explain?" he muttered aloud to himself. As Roman talked to himself, he didnt realize that Taka had followed him, and finally catching up with him, she placed her hand on his arm.

He spun around, ready to strike whoever had touched his arm. " Whoa, Roman. It's only me, Taka." she said as she held her hands up to block the punch. Roman looked at her, taking in her features, smiling at the realization that she looked like both himself and Dean. " Absolutely beautiful, and where did you learn how to move like that?" " Dad, he taught Landon and I  
self-defense."

She looked at Roman, and then said, " Look, Roman, I know you're pissed at dad for keeping me from you, but you betrayed him, and he only did what he thought was best for my brother and me, and for him." Roman looked at her in disbelief and asked, " How in the fuck can you defend that bastard after all this?" She snarled at him, " Don't you dare even fucking talk about my dad like you know..." getting closer to his face, finishes, " a GOD Damned thing about him! Yeah, I'm fucking pissed! I missed 19 years with you, but you have no right to go there with me, Mr. Reigns, so Don't!"

Roman, as he stood there looking at Taka, couldn't but smile at her. " What the hell are you smiling about?" Taka asks angrily. He shook his head and answered, " Because you've got mine and Dean's tempers put together, and you definitely have his mouthful of choice words."

" So, Roman, I'm here to get answers from you, especially about the night dad left WWE 'cause of you and Seth! I DEMAND answers! NOW!" Roman lowered his eyes, remembering that day and a deep sigh escapes his throat. He absolutely hated remembering that day, it still hurts to this day as if it were only yestreday. Clearing his throat, he finally looks up and says, " That night in the locker room with Seth, wasn't at all what it looked like when Dean walked through the door."

" Then explain to me what it was, because dad never got over it, and my getting angry with him after finally telling us his side, pushed my dad over the edge and into what you see lying in that bed." Taka told Roman , eyes welling up with tears as she remembered their arguement, then finding her dad on the floor , blood all around him. A tear slides down her cheek, noticing it, Roman reaches out and wipes the tear from her face. He reached out, pulled her close to hug her, she breaks down sobbing in Roman's arms.

Taka finally pulls herself together and pulls away from Roman's embrace. She looks at him, almost staring at herself. Looking away, then back at him, she punched him as hard as she could with her right fist.

Roman is just staring in disbelief at Taka when she punches him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him off balance so that he had to grab ahold of something to regain his balance and keep from falling. Taka leaves the room and runs back to the hospital, very confused. So much so, in fact , her confusion leaves her torn between her dad, and this man, Roman.


	10. Chapter 10

Landon, wondering why Taka had ran after Roman, tried to go after his sister, but couldn't catch up. He then turned and went back to his dad's room. Quietly opening the door, Landon goes inside, gently closing the door behind him. He stood there, watching the guy with the two-toned, colored hair named Seth, sleeping with his head on Dean's bed and holding his hand, their fingers laced together. Landon was not at all sure what to think about it all. So, quietly, he goes to the other side of his dad's bed, pulled up a chair, and sat next to Dean's bed.

The chair makes a noise as Landon sits down and it startles Seth awake. He awakens, groaning, realizing how stiff his back is. Seth aqueezes Dean's hand, as if to let him know he's still there and not leaving his side. Seth looks across the bed at Landon and gasp at his looks. Landon stared back, " What is it, Mr. Rollins?"

" I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I was just so worried about Dean that I ignored you and your sister. As for me staring at you, it's uncanny how much you look exactly like I did at your age." Seth explained. Seth, chewing his bottom lip, wondered how he could ask Landon about how Dean ended up in the state he's in now, camatosed.

Seth clears his throat and looks to Landon, Landon seemingly knows Seth has questions, simply nods at Seth, giving consent to ask. " How did Dean end up in ICU, in a coma?" " Well, Mr. Rollins, Dad explained about his past to Taka and me, we wanted to know about our mother. Little did we know , we had no mother, as far as a woman was concerned. After telling his story to us, Taka flipped out refusing to see or speak to dad. I'm guessing he thought she and I had abandoned him too. He's never gotten over you and Roman. So, my turn to ask a  
question."

Seth nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, already knows what he will ask. " What exactly happened between you and Dad? I mean, you had to be very special for him to never been able to get over you. Not only that, but to slice his wrist and cutting? What the fuck did you do to him?"

Seth sighs deeply, cleared his throat, trying above all else not to cry, or bolt right out, run to the nearest bar and drink the memories away. " I was going to propose to Dean that night. I was so nervous, I wanted it to be perfect for Dean, so I asked Roman to help me, when it got to the part that I get down on bended knee with ring in hand, holding it up in practice to Roman so it would be perfect, Dean walks in and went crazy. He wouldn't let me or Roman explain. That was the night the three of us quit, and Roman and I, never saw or heard from Dean again, until the nurse called Roman, and well, here we are."

Seth had tears streaming heavily down his face, wanting to drink very badly, he starts to fidget in his chair. Landon, looking at Seth fidgeting, why is he doing that, so he decides to ask. " Seth?" Landon asks, " Why are you so nervous?" " Those memories are so very painful, like they were fresh, still to this day, and it kills my soul, and now, finding out I have a son I never knew about, it's almost too much at once. Overwhelms me so much so that I wanna go tothe nearest bar and drink till I forget... but I won't go that route ever again." "Again? What do you mean by that?"Landon asks, worried.

" Well, " Seth began, " After Dean left, I was so depressed that I began to drink, all day, everyday, to try and forget, numb the pain of missing him so much. It went on for five years. The fifth year was my turning point. I was steadily drinking, but it failed to numb the pain anymore. So, one night at the bar, I met up with a woman, said she had a little something that she was sure would deaden the pain, if I was interested. So, I followed her to her house, and we went in and sat down. She brought out this stuff, and a spoon, syringe, and water."

" She prepares it and asks me to roll up my sleeve. I ask her what it is, and she said it was going to truly deaden my pain, make me forget. I ask her again. Finally, she tells me it was herion. I look at her, shaking my head no. I knew I was about to do one of the most stupid things I'd ever done before, poison my body, maybe even die from it. So, I left. I told my friend, Marek, I wanted to goto rehab and get therapy, so I could deal with my emotions, my feelings. Funny thing, Marek asked my why the sudden change in plans for myself, so I told him. You'd thought he just won the fucking lottery at that moment. I never looked back, got my life together, well sort of, but hey, I haven't had a drink in fifteen years."

Landon sat in his chair, the tears streaming down his face. He was in awe of the man who sat across from him. He gained alot of respect for Seth, for his strength and willpower.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the twins, Roman and Seth had all met. Seth and Landon have been building a bond between them, slowly of course, and secretly, deep down, Landon is happy he has two fathers now.

Roman and Taka aren't as lucky as Landon and Seth. Taka refuses any kind of bonding between herself and Roman. Roman is hurting deeply, knowing that his daughter hates him right now. He tries to not let it affect him, but at night, when he's alone in the hotel room, he cries himself to sleep. It kills him knowing how much she came to hate him and in so little time. He loves Taka.

He thinks about how much like Dean she truly is, especially when it comes to relationships. He wished, above all else, that he would have loved to have raised his daughter in the deep rooted traditions of his Samoan family. But, even more, he knows that he can't make her love him.

It's been several days, yet Dean is still comatose. Roman, Seth, and the twins take a break and go out for lunch. Roman took them to a nice Japanese restraunt for a nice meal before going back to the hospital.

Several hours later, after returning to the hospital, they all go inside to the elavator, boarding it to return to Dean's room. As they waited foe the elavator to stop and open for them, they heard a code blue come over the intercom in ICU. Seth went beserk, cursing and beating the elavator doors, screaming for it to hurry.

Taka and Landon looked at each other, and both grabbed Seth and embraced him tightly. He struggles against the embrace as the hot tears flow down his face. Taka, without even rtealizing what she had said, looked to Roman and cvried out, " Dad! Help Us! "

Roman stepped behind Seth, wrapping his arms around the three of them. Seth finally gave up his struggle and sobbed against Taka and Landon.


	12. Chapter 12

The elavator finally reached the ICU ward. The doors automatically opened as Roman and the twins try to calm Seth, he was frantic.

They had all, even the twins, seen the crash cart and team running into Dean's room.

Seth's eyes widening with every second as he broke from the small family and rushed towards Dean's room. As he reached the door, Seth stops right inside, tears flowing down his face, watched as they placed the difibullator paddles on his chest to revive him.

Seth tried as hard as he could just to reach Dean's side but is only held back by Roman. " Come on man," Roman said gently, "Let the doctors do their job, let's get him back brother." Seth doesn't hear him.

Seth tries to break Roman's hold, all the while saying, " Dean Please, I love you, please don't die, you can't die, Dean i need you, i love you! Our kids, they need you!" more tears streamed down Seth's face, at the same time, Roman notices Seth's breathing. Seth could barely breath.

Roman pulls Seth to the door, while Seth grabs hold of the door facing, gasping for air more with each step and passing second, desparate to get to Dean's side.

Seth remembers the pact that he and Dean had made years after The Shield had formed. Roman, still struggling to hold onto Seth, had to call for a nurse, anyone to help.

Finally, a nurse rushes up to Roman and Seth and quickly sticks Seth in the arm with a syringe as Roman glanced a bit sideways at her. She smiled softly " Don't worry, It's only a mild sedative to calm him down and help with his panic attack."

Roman follows the nurse to another room. When Landon seen, he too followed Roman into the room. The nurse asked either of them if they would mind doing a little paper work for Seth since he had to be admitted due to having been medicated for his panic attack, he got to be under observation for a while.

Roman tells the nurse that he can do most of the paper work, then he will call Marek for the rest since he has Seth's power of attorney. Landon finally realized that Seth is 100 %, completely in love with his dad, Dean.

"Roman, I'm going to check on my dad. I will be right back." Landon says as he walked out of the room to see what's going on with his dad. Landon found Taka standing in front of the closed door, tears streaming down her face. Landon looks at her and she just shook her head. Just then the door to Dean's room finally opened.


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor walked out, he went closer to Landon and Taka " Where are the gentlemen who were with you?" Landon answers him, " Roman took my other dad to another room since he had a major panic attack and had to be sedated. Since dad flat-lined, he couldn't take it. He still loves my dad after all of these years."

The doctor smiled, " It took a few , but we got him back, now we have to wait for him to wake up so we can make sure there's no damage to his brain. Right now, he's sleeping and stable. Now, I'm going to go and check on Mr. Rollins."

As the doctor shows up in Seth's room, Roman had just finished his call to Marek. He walks into Seth's room as the doctor is examining Seth. "Well doc," Roman asks, " What's going to happen?"

"Well, he seems to have calmed down considerably, and sleeping well, as you can see. Most likely he will be released tomorrow if he stays calm." the doctor tells Roman.

Roman says, " That's fine. How is Dean? Also, Seth's power of attorney will be flying out here tomorrow from Davenport, Iowa."

"Dean is sleeping and stable. We'll have to wait though, too see if there is any damage to his brain since it took a little time to get him back." the doctor says.

"Oh also, doc, add Marek Brave to your list to be able to get any imformation on Seth. Marek is Seth's power of attorney." Roman tells the doctor as he sits down next to Seth's bed, holding his hand.

As the plane from Quad City International Airport descends to the Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City, Marek begins to tense up with worry about Seth's condition.

Marek still buckled in his seat, has memories blast him all of a sudden in his mind of Seth and just how he turned out after Dean walked out of their lives. How Seth, so easily broken, turned to drugs and alcohol to cope with the depression and pain, and how he, Marek, had to finally take matters into his own hands, business-wise, or he and Seth wouldn't have a thing because of Seth's drinking and all the money he spent on drugs.

The memories stopped soon as the plane touched down on the tarmac and waits to grab his bag and departs the plane.

Soon as Marek is inside of the terminal, he grabs his phone and turns it on. As he waits for it to load, he tries to think of how to handle Seth's situation. Phone fully loaded, Marek scrolls through his contacts for Roman's number.

Marek texted Roman to let him know he had landed and needed the address to the hotel and hospital. He grabs his suitcase and walked out to hail a cab to his destination.

As Marek checks in and goes to his room, he finally takes a few moments to relax and freshen up before he confronts Seth.


	14. Chapter 14

Marek finally heads to the hospital and heads to Seth's room. Meanwhile, Seth is starting to come around, feeling groggy and trying to gather his thoughts of why he felt the way he did.

Suddenly all of the memories come flooding back from the night before. He sat up fast, tears running down his face, gasping for air all over again. Landon, sitting beside the bed, grabs hold of Seth, pulling him close, and lets Seth cry, "Dad, you need to try to stop and calm yourself or you won't be released and this isn't helping dad." Landon whispers, rocking his dad back and forth gently.

There's a light knock on the door. Seth gently dries his eyes and the door opens, in walks Marek. Seth smiles at his best friend. While holding his arms out for a hug, Marek smiled. He sat on the bed and leaned into seth's open arms.

Seth sobs as Marek holds him tight. He then pulls back and tries to compose himself because he knows whats about to happen and he hated himself for it.

Marek smiles softly and asked, "How are you doing Seth? And don't lie and try to say you're fine, it's me, after all, and i know better." Seth, looking over at Landon, smiles and says " Marek , I'd like you to meet my son, Landon."

Marek, looking shocked, asked, "Your Son?!" His mouth gaped open in shock, looking back and forth from Seth to Landon. "This can't be real! Seth, how is this possible? I've known you pretty much all of our lives and you're just now telling me this?"

"Hey now, Marek, I know it all seems unreal, but i just found out myself." Seth says. "Sethie" Marek said, a bit bothered by all that he's been told, " Who is the mother?"

Seth looking a little nervous, looks down to his lap, mutters, " The mother isn't a woman, bro. Landon's ' other ' parent is Dean." Marek's eyes almost bugged out of his head in shock and surprise." Bullshit Seth, can't be, Dean was always a man whore."

Seth started to interrupt when Landon stands up face to face with Marek, " Dad, I got this, let me handle it."


	15. Chapter 15

Landon's hand jumps straight to his collarbone, rubbing it in circles, " Look here fucker! No-one, I mean NO ONE calls my dad a fucking whore! My dad is not a fucking whore! From the time i can remember, He's always been single, never dated or even went out. He always took care of me and my sister, Taka."

"So, if I were you, I'd apologize and fast! Because, if you don't, I won't hesitate to kick your sorry ass quick and right here and fucking now! And, another thing, you're lucky we're already at a hospital, because when I'm through with you, you'll be here for awhile!"

Seth and Marek's mouths dropped open. Marek puts his hands up in surrender. Seth finally gave a smirk as he thought to himself, " Yes Dean, that's our boy!"

Marek finally apologized to both Seth and Landon. The door flings open quickly as Roman see the tension but doesn't care right now. "Roman, what's going on?" Seth asks

Roman finally caught his breath " Seth, Landon, It's Dean, he's finally starting to wake up!"


	16. Chapter 16

Taka sits beside Dean's bed, she watches him, holding his hand, she gently whispers, " Please daddy, wake up, please, anything, we love you."  
She then feels a slight twitch within her hand. She gasp as she takes notice that Dean had moved his fingers within her hand.

Taka yells to her other dad, Roman, to get the doctor. She tells Roman that Dean had moved his hand.

Roman leaves the room to get the doctor. He stops at the nurses station to let them alert the doctor of a change in Dean's condition.

As he finishes at the nurse's desk, he remembers Seth is still in his room with Marek and Landon. He heads towards Seth's room in a slight hurry.

Meanwhile, the doctor enters Dean's room, with a nurse, Taka stands aside, while the doctor and nurse examine and check Dean's vitals.

Taka started to ask some questions to the doctor, when the door opens, in walks Roman with Seth, Landon and Marek following behind.

The nurse leaves the room, finished taking vitals, the doctor looks at the small family.

The doctor looks down at Dean's file, " Things have improved greatly with Mr. Ambrose, he should come around within the next few hours to the  
next 48 hours. I will go ahead and remove the feeding tube now.

Seth moves across the room, pulls a chair close to Dean's bedside and sits down and gently takes Dean's hand and twines their fingers together.

Roman, Taka, Landon and Marek all move into a corner, silently, watching Seth with Dean.

Marek and Roman look at each other and smiles softly, knowingly, that Seth will never get over Dean.

They all eventually leave the room to let Seth have some alone time with Dean.

While waiting, for his small but odd, loving family, to come back, Dean groans lightly, fingers twitching and eyes fluttering, trying to wake.  
He groans louder and eyes fluttering more to adjust to light and his surroundings, he turns his head to the left, then to the right, he lightly gasp  
as his semi bright oceanic blues lock and connect with deep chocolate browns, he hasn’t seen in twenty years, are filled with tears as Dean finally  
focuses on Seth.

Dean's breathing starts to become shallow and his heart monitor starts beeping loud as his heart rate speeds up.

The doctors and nurses rush into the room to see what's going on with Dean. They see he is awake but very agitated for some reason.

Seth steps to the foot of the bed so the doctor and nurses can check Dean out.

Dean finally lifts his hand and points towards Seth, " Get that sorry fucker out NOW!" with a very rough, dry grumbling voice.

Seth's eyes widen, as Roman and the rest of the family stood in the door way, had heard Dean. Seth's eyes fill with tears, he looks to Dean then to Roman, tears gush out onto Seth's face.

Seth pushes past Roman and everyone else, running down the hall and out of the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth runs to the hotel after running out of the hospital, tears rolling down his face, breathing eradicate.

He reaches his room throws his suitcase on the bed, throws his stuff in it, closes it up. Looks into his wallet making sure his money and credit cards are in there. He has the receptionist call a cab for him.

He gets into the cab when it arrives and Seth tells the driver to head to the nearest bank.

They arrive at the nearest bank. Seth tells the driver he will be right back. He enters the bank drawing money off his debit card. He takes five thousand dollars off it and has the bank teller destroy the card and he heads back out to the cab.

He tells the cab driver to head to the slummiest hotel he can find.

The cab arrives at some low life dive of a hotel in the worst part of Oklahoma City. He hands the driver a couple hundred dollars, gets out and gets his suitcase, driver takes off.

Seth checks in at the front, giving the front clerk, for however long, a thousand dollars will cover a room for him.

Seth heads to the room, looking round, shrugged at the shape the room was in, he didn't fucking care.

Meanwhile, Dean was finally moved to a private room out of ICU. Soon as the doctor and nurses leave out of the room for while, all look at each other wondering who is gonna start the proverbial elephant in the room lecture. Finally, Roman speaks up, " What the fuck, man?! You just don't understand what you have done just a bit ago.

Dean just shrugs, "so the fuck what, huh! Poor lil Sethie got his feelings hurt! What the fuck do I care, Roman! The lil bitch, including you, stabbed me in the back and broke my heart!"

Taka and Landon start to speak up but Roman held his hand up " I got this, kids."

Roman walks over to Dean, sitting in the bed, looks at Dean again, slaps the taste right out of Dean's mouth.

"Roman!" Taka tells at him.

"No, baby girl. This bastard is gonna understand what he has just done to Seth." Roman says all to calmly.

Roman looks again at Dean, who is holding his cheek where he was slapped looking angry.

Roman starts again, " What you said to Seth may have caused him to go into a whirlwind of chaos now. He's probably at a fucking bar already drinking himself into oblivion and God knows what else. I know you don't know about his drinking problem after everything went down. Dean, he's not gonna stop at drinking once that doesn't dull the pain in his heart."

Roman starts to cry, Dean watches perplexed as he knows Roman barely cries... EVER.

"Marek and I are ALL he has and he had hope in his heart for you but now, that's shattered. I'm so scared for him, that...that.. he won't make it this round." Roman totally breaks down.

Dean just looks out the window doesn't say anything, while his eyes tear up, hoping the tears don't fall, heart racing, but refusing to say anything more.

Back in Seth's trashy looking room, he goes to shower and lets the water run down his body as he breaks down sobbing again. He finally, after sometime, showers, gets dressed, grabs his wallet and room key. He walks to the nearest bar.

He walks in the bar, looks round at the interior, shrugs and goes to sit at the bar as the bartender ask what's he having. Seth tells him beer and whiskey and to keep it coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: contains some non con drugs and drinking and sexual situation.... this bothers you don't read

During the past two months, Seth's life was in total chaos.

From the time he got up, showered, and started his day off with a drink and would drink till he was so passed drunk that he would pass out.

That was how his days were, drink till he couldn't feel the pain. Now, the drinking wasn't really masking the pain his heart was in.

He had made some new ' so called friends ' specially this really good-looking red headed woman. She was built like a shit brick house, long flowy red hair, legs that looked like they would go on for miles, dark emerald green eyes and a smile like an angel.

Ali and Seth had met at one the bars, he now frequents a lot, drinking and hanging out. He told her some of what was going on with him.

One night out at the bar, Seth was drinking and waiting for Ali to show up. As Seth was finishing up his third drink, in walks Ali, dressed to kill, with a guy following her over to Seth.

Seth looks up smiling, as Ali decides to plop her cute lil ass right on Seth's lap, as the guy sits across the table in the other seat.

Ali introduces Seth to Jason. They shake hands and all getting pretty plastered. Seth excuses himself to the bathroom, while Ali orders another round.

When Ali returns with the drinks, Jason ask Ali which one was Seth's drink. Ali tells him and Jason puts something into Seth's drink.

Seth finally returns and drinks his beer. They all talk as much as they could over the loud music.  Seth then tells them it's time for him to leave, that he's feeling some tired. Ali and Jason help Seth out after he stumbles a bit.

Jason pulls Seth close to him, arm around Seth's waist, following Ali out of the bar. They all pile in the car, driving off to Ali's place.

Once they got to Ali's place, they got out of the car. Seth barely coherent, walks in and head straight to the bedroom with Seth.

Placing Seth onto the bed, Ali starts stripping Seth of his clothes tossing them aside, while Jason gathers a few things and takes his clothes off and tells Ali to do the same.

As Jason started crawling up the bed, he slowly and gently starts caressing Seth's legs, feeling the muscles and soft skin, working his way up Seth's body.

Jason grabs a couple things from the night stand, that he had layed out, taking Seth's hands and cuffing him to the headboard. He stood up for a moment, looking at Seth and admired his handy work so far. He grabs a few more sets of cuffs and scarfs and attaches them to Seth's ankles.

Jason then told Ali told get Seth hard, so she got on the bed, as she was told to, stroking Seth's cock, Jason licked his finger, went to the bed side table, swiped his finger in some white residue and placed it inside of Seth's mouth. Seth roused a lil due to the bitterness but was still out of it a bit.

Ali was still stroking Seth and finally, Seth started to get hard. She licked her lips as if Seth's cock was something like a treat. She then looked up at Jason, he was stroking his cock, walked to the end of the bed, sliding up between Seth's legs, stroking the soft tanned skin. He had a bottle of lube in his hand, opening and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers and started rubbing it onto Seth's hole.

Seth jerked a lil, now being somewhat awake, feeling his hole and cock being touched, he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Jason finally pushed a finger deep inside Seth's anus, pushing and pulling, adding some more fingers, stretching him out.

Jason thinking Seth was stretched enough, Jason started coating his cock with lube. Lubed enough, Jason scooted closer to Seth's hole, lining his cock and presses in deeply in a single thrust. Seth groaned and gasped in pain. The next feeling is wetness on his cock. He couldn't really think clearly.

Jason had earlier called a couple of his friends over, they had just walked in as Jason and Ali were fucking Seth hard.

Jason's friends, were wide eyed seeing Jason fucking a guy, but they stripped their clothing off, stroking their cocks to full hardness.

Jason got up, letting his friends, each take a turn at Seth's ass till they all filled Seth up with their seed. When they were done, they paid Jason and said they had hell of a time cause Seth was so fucking tight. They told Jason they would like to do this again and Jason just nodded.

Ali finally cums all over Seth's cock, moaning like some cheap porn whore from a video.

Jason then gets back between Seth's legs and continues to fuck Seth until he finally cums deep inside of Seth's walls. Jason pulls out and all the cum dripping out of Seth's abused hole, he picks some of the cum up with his fingers, placing his fingers inside of Seth's mouth, making him swallow all the cum he and his friends left inside of Seth.

This treatment of Seth continues on, getting raped and drugged, till he wishes for death to come to him. Seth loses weight from being drugged and no longer is tied up, being used as a whore, for Jason and his friends sexual pleasure.

Ali doesn't fuck Seth after the first night. She can't watch and barely handle this anymore.  So she comes up with a plan to help Seth get out.

Ali finds Seth's phone, charges it up and looks through the contacts and prays someone will answer the call. She then hears a voice on the other end, she takes a deep breath and says " Hello?"

 


	19. Chapter 19

2 months later……

Still nothing from Seth since the day Dean had woke up.

Roman stayed at the hotel, the first month of seth’s disappearing, hoping Seth would come back, but he didn’t.

Marek had to fly back to Davenport to go back to work. He told Roman he would keep an eye out for credit card transactions just in case and Roman was to let him know if and when Seth was found.

Dean…. Well, Dean was Dean. No other way to really explain his actions.

At first, Dean wouldn't say hardly a few words to Roman and definitely refused to say or comment on anything about Seth.

Dean, the twins, and Roman are all back at Dean's house, sat at the patio table while Dean’s best friend Jade was making lunch for them all.

Dean and Roman had made a lil progress at becoming friends again. The kids had asked Roman to stay at the house but he flat out refused cause he didn’t want to intrude in Dean's house and space.

That’s when Jade spoke up saying she had more than enough space if Roman wanted to stay in Oklahoma and near his daughter.

While that conversation was going, Dean was lost in his thoughts, thinking about Seth, of course. He hated how callous and cold he was towards Seth, deep down, but he kept wondering what was happening to Seth, but on the level tho, he put on a fascade of pretending he could fucking care less what happened to Seth.

“I'm gonna head up to the city for a few days to search for Seth.” Roman spoke quietly.

Roman watched Dean's reaction. Dean shrugged. Roman shook his head knowing that would be the reaction he got.

After a bit, Roman took off to the city, with hopes of finding his baby brother, safe and alive.

Dean sat in his bedroom, after Roman had left for the city, contemplating on what he was gonna do. He hated the decision he had come to and knew he needed to do this if he was ever gonna get over his hatred.

He pulls out his phone, deeply sighing, scrolling through his contacts, to the one person he hasn’t spoken to since departing WWE.

The Dragon Boss Lady or Seth’s ‘Mommy’. Dean chuckles softly remembering how that use to piss Seth right off.

He presses the contact number and waits for Stephanie to answer. The phone rang a few times then it was answered.

“Hello? Whomever you are and how you got my personal number but state your business, so I can get back to mine!”

“Well, hello to you too Dragon Boss Lady!” Dean chuckles.

Stephanie gasp, cause she knew only one person who had the balls to ever   
call her that, “ Jon? Jonathan Good?”

“Well yes and no. “ Dean replied

“What do you mean? Get to the point?”

Dean clears his throat, “Yes I was Jonathan but after I left, wanting to get away from everyone, I legally changed my name to Dean…. Ambrose.”

Dean pauses a minute to collect his thoughts, “The reason I’m calling is I   
need some advise and some help. You’re the only person I could think of. I really hurt someone and in return he’s self harming I think. I have to fix this for me, my kids and their fathers. So what I need is for you to meet me in Oklahoma City if possible, please Stephanie I’m begging you to do this, if not for me at least do it for Seth, if he means anything to you at all.”

Stephanie stays quiet listening to Dean's tone of voice and all her time knowing Dean, he has never ever begged her to do anything and Seth still meant a great deal to her.  She clears her throat “Did you just say fathers?” in a confused voice.

“Yeah….  long story will tell you in person.” Dean says ever calm and nonchalant.

“Ok, Ambrose, you have my attention. Will be in the city by end of day and will let you know where I’m at.” Stephanie says.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean had finally made it to the city and made his way to Stephanie's hotel room. He knocks on the door.

Stephanie gently opens the door to a bouncy nervous Dean in front of her. He quietly walks in nodding to her. " Hey, Dragon Boss Lady, how was your flight?" Dean genuinely asking.

Stephanie closes the door, shaking her head but smiles at the greeting, thinking to herself ' how she kinda actually missed the quirky smartass man' . She walked over to the living room area of the penthouse. They finally sat down across from each other. The silence was deafening, so they reached for a drink, that sat on the coffee table.

Dean takes a drink if his coffee then clears his throat, " Stephanie, I need help with a couple things, and I'm really not sure how to ask this of you, considering our past."

What things are you talking about?" Stephanie ask curiously eyeing Dean.

Dean rubs his face , sighing then looks at Stephanie, crawling over to Stephanie, laying his head onto her lap gasping for breath as he breaks down and sobs.

Stephanie is in utter shock by Dean's actions. Never in a million years, would she had thought there was this helpless distraught side to Dean. She reaches down, slowly, runs her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him, like a mother would her child.

Dean, finally, looks up with glossy, watery, eyes that plead with her, "Please, Steph, I'm begging you, I need help finding Seth. I've rejected him! OMG..... whispering " Now I've destroyed him! , sobs harder, tears streak his face, " I.... I..... didn't know..... I swear I didn't know or mean to hurt him." He gasped out barely able to breath.

She looks somewhat confused but lightly whispers to him " How? How did you destroy him, Dean?"

" I pushed him away after I came out of the coma, pretty much said he was a worthless piece of shit, that I hated him and he ran off after that. Now probably drinking himself to death or worse, and it's all my fault." Dean punches the couch startling Stephanie, she grabs Dean's hands in hers, caressing his knuckles.

"What else do you need? I'll help in anyway possible, for you, and for Seth?"

Dean gulps, knowing he hated to beg for any kind of help but he has too, " For myself, I need a top notch psychiatric help, to get through all my anger issues and to handle all this with Seth. Please, I have no one else to ask for help!"

"Let me make a few calls and will get this going for...."

Dean's phone starts ringing, interrupting Stephanie, he wipes his eyes takes a deep breath, then goes to answer it.

Dean swipes the answer button, "Hello?", then looks at the caller ID " Seth?"

There's a small pause then comes a woman's voice, " No, this isn't Seth, this is Ali, a friend of Seth's. I need you to come and get him out of here quickly before Jason gets back."

Dean quickly puts the call on speaker so that Stephanie can hear it as well.

"Where you at? We will come and get him NOW!" There is some giggling, talking and moaning in the background. " Is that Seth? What's wrong with him?"

Stephanie taps her foot waiting for Ali to answer, "Well, don't have all day.? She snaps bitterly

Ali sighs deeply running a hand through her hair knowing what will happen to her after Seth is gone. She has to tell them what's going on with Seth so they can help him. She starts be telling about the kidnapping, them pumping Seth full of drugs, Jason's rape of Seth, and finally the prostitution, selling Seth's body for money and more drugs. Ali feels so bad and disgusted with herself.

Dean listens, eyes wide, tears flowing fast down his face, he drops to his knees, shaking his head mumbling it was all his fault that Seth suffered. Dean let's the phone slip from his hand , Stephanie grabs it before it hits the carpeted flooring. Stephanie talks to Ali a bit more as Stephanie gently caresses Dean's hair then ends the call.

Stephanie then makes a call quickly telling someone to meet at the address Ali gave them. She gets Dean up off the floor, wraps her arms round him. They gather their things head down to the lobby to go and get their Seth.


End file.
